Museums
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: Rin tried to act cheery, she really did. She was the one that made him go, right? Right. Now, the problem is, why isn't she happy to be with him? Because a certain girl named Miku was there.


**A/N: I really don't know. I really don't. I just came up with this randomly, so don't hate me! Uh, uh, yeah. Not much to say...**

**Disclaimer:** As Rin would say, plobberploop! Which means no.

* * *

><p>Museums are cool places. If you ignored the people and the useless plaques that contained information, yes they are cool. Some are REALLY awesome, others are gross. And some are just plain weird. Except for that Museum of Japan's History that the town had recently built, in Rin's opinion all museums were cool. Yeah, you heard me right.<p>

"Lenny~" Rin called to her mirror image who was laying on the couch reading a book unknown to her. He looked up.

"Yes?" He answered, obviously annoyed from being disturbed from his reading. Rin smiled and skipped over to Len. A weird sight to see, if you were Len.

"We..." She paused trying to get his attention. "Should... GO TO THE MUSEUM." Len looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun. You know the new museum? Yeah, we should go there. What was it called? The Museum... Crepans? Wait, The Museum of Crêpes! Yeah. Yeah! It'll be full of yummy treats and-"

"Rin, one, its The Museum of JAPAN not Crepans or Crêpes, and second, no we are not going, and third, why?" Len asked. Rin's smiled faltered.

"I-i-it's not a crêpe museum?" She sniffed. Len shook his head.

"Why would you think it was a crêpe museum?"

" 'Cause Kaito told me..." Well, that explains it. Rin was starting to tear up. "I wanna go to a museum..."

_Crap,_ Len thought. _She's trying to put the cute act on me. Well that's not going to work-_

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Rin begged, and she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine..."

_Dammit Len! You failed!_

"Yay! Okay, so, we'll gather all the other Vocaloids to come with us, and if they don't, I'll shrink them to a flea, put them in a box, and put that box in another box, put that box which is in another box in another box, send it to myself, and I'll pave it with a roadroller!*"

"Rin, don't you think that's a bit unnecessary-" Len stopped.

"IT IS NECESSARY!" Rin gave an evil laugh. Len backed away slowly, suddenly scared by the new Rin. Then, a question came to mind.

"Rin, why do we need to go to that museum? We already have all of Japan's history in our data base, it would be useless-"

"Len, we are going no matter what. So, please?" Crap, she was tearing up again. Len sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Kaito was normally enjoying his ice cream with Miku and Mikuo, who were playing a staring contest. He snickered. If you just pushed those two into each other, you know what you get?<p>

A kiss, duh.

As Kaito finished his ice cream (which was very quickly), much to his dismay, he thought of this. It wouldn't be wrong, would it? They're counter parts of each other, so they're not related. And it would be amusing to see their reactions, not to mention funny as well. But the problem was, he _liked_ Miku, and he couldn't let her counter part take her first kiss, can he? No, of course not. It would be chaos for his little ice cream world. If only Mikuo would blink first-

"LEN HELP!" A voice boomed in the distance. You could obviously tell it was Rin who yelled. Miku jumped, which caused her to blink first. She looked around.

"Ha, Miku I won! I won!" Mikuo started laughing. Miku frowned.

"That's not fair! Rin's voice caused me to jump! If that hadn't happened, I would have won." She complained, combing her long teal hair with her fingers.

"Miku-nii just jealous that Master Mikuo won~" He sang. Miku glared.

"I am not!"

"Are too~"

"Am not!"

"Are toooo~!"

"AM NOT!"

"Eh hem."

The two tealettes looked to where the voice came from, only to see Kaito eating his newly bought pumpkin spice ice cream. Miku wondered what that tastes like, before going back to arguing.

"EH HEM." the voice repeated. The voice didn't sound like Kaito, in fact it sounded like a mad Rin right behind Miku-

"Rin!" Miku smiled and gave the 14 year old a death hug. Rin squirmed under her iron grip, her face turning purple gradually. Rin looked at Mikuo, her eyes silently pleading for help. Mikuo stared, then nodded.

"Miku, I think your killing the poor girl." He simply stated. Miku looked at Rin, before letting her go quickly.

"Oh, Rinnie I'm so so so sorry! I didn't notice and I just felt like hugging you so..." Rin shook her head, and sighed.

"Miku, the reason I came here is to tell you guys..." She took a deep breath. The others (Miku, Mikuo, and Kaito) leaned in, eager to hear what she was so excited about.

"WE'RE GOING TO A MUSEUM! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?" Rin screamed. The others stared.

...

...

...

Miku tilted her head to the side. "E-eh?" Rin's jaw dropped.

"You guys aren't excited at ALL?" Rin's hope slowly decreased.

"Uh... well, the thing is Rin..." Mikuo started.

"We kinda..." Miku continued.

"Don't wanna..." Kaito finished, licking his ice cream. "And we don't even get to EAT ICE CREAM in museums!" He cried.

"But if you guys don't go..." Rin silently 'sobbed'. "Len and I will be lonely..." Rin stared at her shoes, not making eyes contact with the three. "And... and... I will be mad..." She started to fake cry, but the others thought she was actually crying. Miku's eyes brightened.

"Len's going?" Miku asked, and it was obvious that she liked him. Rin felt her anger rise, but kept it down.

"Yes," she answered. "Len is going." Now that she thought about it, Rin didn't want them to go. Especially Miku, but Rin didn't know why. She shrugged.

"You guys don't have to go now..." She hoped they didn't go.

"We're going!" Miku yelled. The boys stared in disbelief.

"No, really Miku you don't have to..." Rin said, but Miku wasn't listening. You could tell she was in her 'Romance Land with Len'. Rin felt more anger, but once again pushed the feeling away.

* * *

><p>"Len..." Rin quietly mewed as she approached him. Len looked at her. Instead of his sailor Vocaloid suit, he wore a black hoodie jacket, with three yellow stripes, two going from each of his shoulders down the end of his sleeves, and the other around the hem of his jacket. With that jacket he wore blue jeans, and some sneakers. He looked... nice.<p>

"Yeah?" He said.

"Miku and the others are going..." Rin frowned slightly. Len looked at her with her clear aqua eyes of his.

"I thought you WANTED them to go." He stated. Rin gave a small smile.

"Yeah... I did, didn't I?" She asked. Len blinked in confusion.

"Uh, I guess? Come on, get changed and lets go." He explained a little exhausted. Rin nodded as she pushed Len out of their room to change.

"I'm going to take a shower too!" She yelled. Len pouted.

"But you take foreeeeeeeeeeeeeever..." He complained.

"Shut up!" The door opened and Len was hit by his banana plushie pillow.

"...Ow?" He said. It didn't exactly hurt...

* * *

><p>Miku bounced up, then back down. Up, then back down. This continued on for 5 more minutes.<p>

"Len's gonna be there~! Weeee!" She started spinning like crazy, a silly smile on her face. Kaito frowned.

_Miku likes Len! Argh, I'm gonna kill Len with my bare hands once I get a hold of him-_

"Kaito, you look angry. Anything wrong? Oh, are you mad at me for making us go with Rin to the museum? 'Cause if so, I really sorry I just-"

"Miku it's not you," Kaito explained. "It would never be you."

Miku smiled. "Aw, thanks!" She stood on her tippy toes and pecked Kaito's cheek. He blushed like a wildfire.

"Uh... uh..."

"Oh! It's almost time to go. Ya ready?" She asked. Kaito just nodded, still dazed by what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Len knocked on the bathroom door lightly. "Rin, are you done yet?"<p>

A muffled voice answered him. "Yeah I'm alshmost fun smished lay spec!"

_Yeah I'm alshmost fun smished lay spec? _Len wondered what the heck did that mean. Oh well.

"Done!" Len turned to the voice...

...Only to be hit in the face by the bathroom door.

Rin looked around. "Len?" She heard a soft groan behind the door, and as curious as Kagamine Rin can get, she looked.

"Len? What are you doing behind the door?" She asked.

"Uh... lets just say I got hit..." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh. Well, we should get going. It's almost noon!" Rin dashed out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. "HEY GUYS LETS GO GO GO! COME ON I WANNA GET GOING!" She yelled. Len slowly got up, rubbed his forehead, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Len Len! Lookie! It's... it's... what it is?"<p>

"It's a jade slug, Rin."

"A jade slug... it's so pretty!" Len chuckled slightly as this remark.

"LEN-KUN!" A flash of teal came to the two blondes eyes before a girl with teal twintails appeared. Miku.

"Hello, Len! And Rin." Miku beamed. Rin looked down and felt anger again. She shook her head.

"Hi, Miku..." She mumbled.

"Hey." Len simply said. This caused Miku's lips to point downward slightly, but then they perked back up.

"Len, lets go look at that... er, section!" Next thing you know, Miku was dragging Len away from Rin. Without a second thought, she reached out for Len's unoccupied arm.

"_Miku_, Len and I were going to THAT," Rin pointed to the opposite direction the tealette was going. "Section. Right, Len?"

"Er..." Len was confused.

"Right! So lets go!" Rin started to drag Len another direction. A smug smirk climbed it way to her face. Taking a look back, she hoped Miku would be standing where Rin had left her, crying. Instead, Miku was skipping, along _WITH_ them, still clinging to Len's arm. Miku acknowledged Rin staring, and gave a bright smile.

"Well then, I'll join you! Do you mind?" Miku stopped and stared at Rin with her green-ish teal eyes. Rin didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want Miku to join either. But she still nodded. Miku beamed.

* * *

><p>Eventually, both girls let go of the squirming Len. Rin was more reluctant than Miku. Passerbys stopped and stared, as the 2 girls silently fought over the blonde. Some chuckled, some smiled. Some just gave a weird look. A few girls, mostly brunettes and red heads, seemed to blush. Rin thought they were weird.<p>

Len rubbed his arms, and looked at the blonde and tealette. Rin, he noticed, was staring at him. Once he took a glance at her, she looked away. Hm. Miku on the other hand was bouncing and looking at some artifacts. Len took one more glance at Rin, she wasn't looking at him. Len, being an the observant person he is, seemed to feel that Rin was angry. Len wondered why.

* * *

><p>Eating ice cream flavored candies, Kaito and Mikuo both sneaked another in their mouths as they passed a '<em>Please do not eating when entering this room, thank you<em>' sign. If Luka were with them right now, which she is not (she is at Japan's History of Tuna section), she would be scolding them if she found out. Len would have asked them is they were allowed to eat in the museum, which he knew the answer to, and would ask them to stop eating. Ah, the little shota of the Vocaloids. Acting like a gentleman. That didn't seem right for Kaito. Shota acting gentlemanly? Pffft. Kaito laughed as he told Mikuo about this, which he laughed as well.

However, something caught Kaito's eyes.

A section of the museum. But not just any section, it was...

About ice cream. Japanese ice cream.

Kaito's eyes lightened up like a light bulb and rushed over, yelling: "Ice cream! Ice cream! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh... Hey, where did Mikuo go? Oh well, ice cream~"

Mikuo was left standing there, alone, completely confused. In frustration, he crushed the hard candy in his mouth. A shard pierced his tongue. Ouch.

* * *

><p>Luka wandered around the replicas of tuna, from large Northern Bluefin tuna, which was critically endangered, to the small bullet tuna. Luka drooled just thinking of eating tuna. She then quickly wiped the drool from her mouth and checked the time with her watch.<p>

_3:00 _PM, it read.

_I've spent three hours!_ She exclaimed in her head.

* * *

><p>Rin tried to act cheery, she really did. She <em>was<em> the one that made him go, right? Right. Now, the problem is, why isn't she happy to be with him?

Because a certain girl named Miku was there.

If it had been that easy, Rin would have shooed her away to Canada. Wherever that was. (Eh hem, they live in Japan not America.) But no, happy little Miku _had_ to join them in the little adventure. Well, Rin just wanted to just ripped that girl's teal hair out of her head-

"Rinnie, look! It's a tuna fish!" Miku's high pitched voice echoed in her thoughts. Well duh its a tuna- wait, what?

Rin looked at her surroundings. Fishes. Everywhere. Rin thought they were in they fish section. It even smelled like fish. Shaking her head, Rin concluded they had mysteriously ended up in the fish place by Miku. Maybe she was looking for Luka? Who knows.

_Plobberploop!_ Rin exclaimed in her own 'language'. _This is ridiculous!_

Rin looked at her mirror image. He seemed to be intrigued by the fishes. But on the other hand, he was always intrigued by random things.

In the distance, Rin noticed a clump of light pink. And it moved. _Luka!_ She thought as she ran towards her. Luka immediately turned to her, shocked.

"Luka! Help me! Miku is driving me crazy!" Rin prayed Luka would help. Luka silently stared, and looked over to Miku. Then back to Rin.

"She looks normal to me," Luka explained. "But..."

Luka walked over to the hopping Miku, whispered something to her, and laughed. Miku eventually laughed with her, and hooked her arm with Luka's. The two walked away, leaving Len and her alone. Rin sighed in relief. Walking over to Len, she wondered why she seemed to... despise Miku all of a sudden. Would it be Len? Pssh, he didn't do anything.

Or did he?

Rin shook her head. When she finally reached Len, she grabbed his wrist and said, "So, uh... wanna look around? We can look at the Fruits section, then look around at the Princesses and Servants section, then look around at the gift shop, then eat, and right after that we can GO TO THE GRAINS SECTION! "

Len noticed her worried eyes were gone, and her happy voice was back. Though, why would she go to the Grains section? He smiled.

_Ah, Rinnie. You always seem to do the weirdest things,_ Len thought.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had a BIG writers block. So I never finished till now. And plus, FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL FAIL~! I think ending sucked. D: Oh well. I tried my best. XD And no, Rin didn't like Miku because she was hogging Len. It was because Rin wanted to hang out with him and just have a good time. Thought she had a crush, did ya? Admit it, you did! XD**

**~KaguyaMiiChan**


End file.
